Devil Boys and Demon Girls
by DesertFawkes
Summary: Dante took on this job for two reasons. One, he wanted to bug the absolute hell out of Vergil. Two, Vergil needed to learn how to deal with people. A round-the-clock bodyguard job, simple and easy. Not until their wards showed up. One with attitude, one way too hyper. The devil twins may be in for more than they can handle. Rated M for language (DantexOC) (VergilxOC) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vergil stood silently over the desk, glaring at Dante. If looks could kill, the red clad twin would have burst into flames. Considering the state of the office, it was a surprise that Dante knew where he kept the paperwork for any of the jobs. To say that Vergil was not happy would be an understatement. Dante, on the other hand, had a cocky smile as he looked up at Vergil. The elder twin did little to hide his distain.

"This place is a pigsty, Dante." Vergil growled.

"Yeah, it's great, huh?" Dante smirked. He found messing with his brother's attitude quite amusing. "Anyways, do you want to help me with this job or not?"

"Yes, fine." Vergil replied reluctantly. Funds were getting rather low. "May I see their files?"

Dante took his feet off of the desk and handed the elder twin two separate folders, with the names Narah and Naeh written on them. The files were thin, but held an amount of information that Vergil cared about. They would be arriving at the airport tomorrow. Part of him was still upset that Dante took on a guarding assignment, or babysitting job as Vergil called it, without the elder's consent.

"Who is going to pick them up?" Vergil asked as he read.

"I asked Morrison to go get them." Dante answered as he stood up and stretched. "And I'm not entirely sure how long they will be staying, but it appears to be for at least a month."

Vergil didn't even bother to hide his look of anger and irritation, but chose not to respond as he saw the smirk plastered on his younger twin's face. Instead he concentrated on the files, making sure to memorize the information. Parts of the files slightly confused him.

Both clients they were going to be 'babysitting' were young ladies. One had long blue hair pulled into two ponytails, fiery red eyes and fairish skin. Her name was Narah. The other was slightly darker skin, neck length blonde hair with purple and green streaks and eco green eyes. Her name was Naeh. Both had very curvy bodies, the blue haired girl just showed it off more, and both wore headphones around their necks.

The file said they wore contacts and had dyed their hair, yet the pictures made their look appear quite natural. It didn't mention if they were related or not, yet they were arriving together and, according to the information, were very close to one another. Vergil sighed as he shut the folders.

"We are closing the shop for today, Dante." Vergil stated. "And you are going to the house and cleaning your huge ass mess."

Dante looked like he was about to argue, but the look his older twin was giving made him decide not to. Instead he just stretched once more, grabbed Rebellion and headed out to his red 64 Volkswagen Ghia convertible, while Vergil had his deep blue 07 Charger Str8.

There was no denying that the majority of their parents two story house was trashed, thanks to Dante. Vergil made sure his brother cleaned up the messes he left lying around. He didn't even want to question some of the stuff he found lazily thrown in a corner. By the time the place was clean, it was incredibly late and Dante was passed out on the couch.

The girls had just got off the plane early in the morning. Early enough that the airport was almost empty. They were gathering their bags when they spotted the guy supposed to pick them up. The guy was middle aged, had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked tired, but cheerful as he held a sign with their names on it.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted them kindly. "My name is Morrison and I shall be the one to take you to your destination."

"That's so kind of you." Naeh replied, looking incredibly young and childish. "I've got all my stuff. Whattya bout you, Narah?"

"I'm ready as well." The other girl smiled as they began to follow the man out towards his car. A classic black chevy impala.

They had fallen asleep in the backseat as the drive to their destination was a couple of hours. Morrison silently worried about putting these two young ladies in the care of Dante and Vergil. It wasn't that he didn't trust the twins, but their differences in how to act around attractive young women could be frightening at times.

Vergil was dealing with a grumpy Dante. The elder twin had rudely woken him up from sleeping on the couch. Unnecessarily if you ask the younger twin. Vergil didn't care just as long as the house was still clean when their wards arrived. Which should be shortly. As they were arguing, a loud car horn was heard from outside.

"Oh, sweet!" Dante exclaimed. "They're here already."

As he strode towards the door, Vergil rolled his eyes before following. Outside, Morrison was gently waking the girls. Dante wolf whistled as they exited the vehicle before approaching the ladies and offering to help them with their bags.

"So, you're Dante, huh?" Naeh asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with pride. "And that back there is my twin brother, Vergil."

Vergil looked at the girls. Naeh was looking at him with a childish smile while Narah looked unhappy to have been woken up. Dante was already up the stairs with a couple of suitcases with Narah behind him. Vergil decided he'd be 'nice' enough to help the struggling Naeh with her bags.

"Ok, babe. You can pick between one of two rooms." Dante started, leaning against the wall. "The one beside mine on the bottom floor or the one beside my brothers on the top."

Narah didn't answer right away as she looked around the house; Naeh had finally walked through the front door. Her candy cane striped hair bobbed from side to side as she surveyed the house as well.

"I'd prefer top floor, if that's all right with you." Naeh responded with a grin.

Narah just nodded and grabbed her bags, heading towards the room off to the left hand corner with Dante close behind her. The red clad twin had a wicked grin as he watched her walk. Naeh giggled slightly, but otherwise said nothing. Vergil rolled his eyes and directed the girl to follow him.

The room Narah had gotten was a fairly decent size. The bed was huge as was the TV and the closet had a built in bookshelf. She smiled as she set her bags on the bed before stretching. Dante placed the suitcase beside the dresser before leaning against it while looking her up and down.

"So, babe." He started, getting her attention. "You got a voice?"

"I'm just not a very nice person when I've been woken up." She responded. "So I tend to keep my mouth shut for the good of everyone else around me."

"I like a feisty girl." Dante whistled. "Well. When you get settled, you can explore the house. Kitchen's not that far and bathroom is the door directly to your left."

"Thank you."

"And babe, please do not hesitate to call if you need anything." He smirked before heading out the room. Unbeknownst to him, she smirked back.

2nd Floor

Naeh had lazily thrown her bags to the side as she raced in the room and belly flopped onto the bed. It was incredibly soft and comfortable. She nuzzled into the blankets as her cares disappeared into the air.

"I would say make yourself comfortable, but it seems you don't need anyone's permission." Vergil scoffed slightly. "For your convenience, there's a bathroom just down the hall. I will ask you to be as quiet as you can when using it since it is right beside my room."

"What's in the room right beside this one?" She asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"None of your concern." He growled.

"Ouch. I think that was meant to hurt." She hissed playfully.

"Trust me when I say if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be laying there." He responded coldly before leaving the room. He almost slammed the door as he exited.

"Well this is going to be loads of fun…"

It was the dead of night and everyone had retired to their respected rooms. That didn't mean that everyone was asleep. Narah was sitting up in the bed with a laptop screen glaring brightly at her face. As she furiously typed away, the small cell phone by her side shone brightly as her message tone rang.

_Naeh- Can't sleep. What about you?_

_ Narah- Nope. Still awake._

_ Naeh- I figured. What do you think of our 'gracious' hosts?_

Narah almost snorted after reading that message in the other girl's voice.

_Narah- Dante seems cool. Vergil seems cold._

_ Naeh- More like Ice Queen. O.o They're both really cute though_

The blue haired girl went back to typing for a bit, temporarily forgetting her phone. She stared at the computer screen in confusion for a while. Until her phone went off again.

_Naeh- I get the feeling, until summer truly starts, being here is going to be incredibly boring._

_ Narah- Summer starts next week. You have to survive one week without doing much._

_ Naeh- It's TORTURE!_

Narah laughed quietly to herself at Naeh's over dramatic reaction. On another note, if Naeh couldn't stay entertained for a good bit during this next week, she was going to drive her wild. The bluette sighed before shutting her laptop. It was finally time to try and get some sleep

Narah woke up to the smell of something wonderful cooking. In fact, if she was correct, it smelled like Naeh was awake and cooking her stuffed French toast. The girl was reluctant to get out of bed, but she managed to drag herself towards the delicious smell. She zombie-d into the kitchen, hearing the sounds of loud munching.

Narah swore she could feel the ice coldness from Vergil's glare from the bedroom door. How it didn't affect Naeh's bubbliness at all was a huge wonder. The moment she truly entered the kitchen, she realized it was early afternoon. Naeh had made French toast, eggs and bacon. The blue haired girl slumped into the chair next to Dante.

"Good of you to join us." Naeh chirped. "You and mornings will never be friends."

Narah glared at the candy cane girl and hissed.

"Dante woke up not too much before you." Naeh continued as if she never responded. "So you're not the only one who doesn't do mornings."

"Still surprised you were awake before Vergil." Dante yawned. "He's usually up by break of dawn."

Narah's glare intensified towards Naeh, the other girl shuddered slightly under the intense stare. Dante looked from one girl to the other, trying to understand the silent argument. Vergil finished his cup of tea before silently moving to the living room. The younger twin scoffed as he continued to scarf down the food in front of him.

"So, was the food good?" She followed Vergil, plopping down beside him on the couch. He shot her a cold look, but otherwise didn't respond. She frowned slightly. "I'll leave you alone, I just would like to know if my cooking was all right."

Vergil made a sound like a sigh mixed with growling. "It was adequate. Better than anything Dante could ever make, and surprisingly healthy for such a sugary meal."

Naeh smile brightened up the room, almost quite literally, as Vergil gave her a 'leave me alone now' look. She giggled, but did get up from beside him and sat a little farther down. It wasn't too much longer when Dante and Narah walked into the room, sitting on the far end of the couch. The red clad twin turned on the tv.

It was a nice sitting for the course of one thirty minute episode. Vergil managed to read a few chapters of his book and Dante became engrossed in the show as well as Narah had. It was Naeh that ruined it. After the first episode, she had a hard time being still. At first, she was gently bouncing on the couch, then started to swing her legs. After a minute or two, she started doing both as well as quietly whining.

Vergil was the first to say something.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" He snarled quietly, glaring icy daggers at the girl. "And how is this not bugging either one of you two?"

"What is she doing?" Dante asked, honestly confused.

"I'm used to it." Narah responded, not looking anywhere but the TV. "She has very high levels of energy so she gets very antsy if she's not focused or entertained enough."

"Find a way to deal with it." Vergil stated, practically demanding the blue haired girl.

"No. I've had to do it for the last couple of years." She snapped at him. "I rarely get time to sit down to watch my shows. You do it."

Vergil and Narah had a stare down for a few minutes as Naeh felt herself sink into the couch. The air felt like it was heating up as well as cooling down between the two of them, causing the blonde haired girl to finally stand up and leave on her own to find something to do in her room. Everyone else went back to ignoring one another.

Two hours Naeh stayed in her room trying to entertain herself, trying to keep her mind occupied. She danced, she wrote, she sat down and played video games. She was just too antsy and needed fresh air. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, too heavy to be Narah, too graceful to be Dante. She peeked out her door as quietly as she could.

Vergil had walked up and was on his way to his bedroom, cellphone held tightly in his hand. He looked stressed and… afraid. There was emotion in his eyes, though his face was set in stone. He was trying his best to remain calm. He entered his room in a quiet, fearful rage.

And forgot to shut his door.

Naeh could not contain her curiosity as she crept outside as quietly as she could possibly be. She sat just outside and beside the door, just enough to barely hear his conversation.

"No. That is out of the question." The tone in his voice was dangerously low. "Yes, I am currently working on a job, but I am working from home." Naeh felt like a burden the way he spoke. "You will not keep him from me. I will be picking him up the day I am schedule too."

Naeh barely heard the click that meant the phone call was ended, she decided it was now a good time to make her way back to her room before Vergil discovered she was there. She pulled herself up onto her knees in order to quietly crawl back. She took one step when a sword came uncomfortably close to her nose. Slowly she turned her head and met a growling Vergil with glowing green eyes.

_Well, fuck…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stare down between the two was intense, deadly and felt as if it lasted for an eternity. Naeh stayed on her knees as she slowly moved back from the sword, her bright green eyes locked onto his now just as green eyes. She felt the deep, menacing growl just as much as she heard it rumble in his throat. She gave a small smile before clasping her hands together and bowing at his feet.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation!" She started, almost hysterically. He raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Ok, so I kinda did, but I'm just so antsy and hyper and I have nothing to do! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on something so important is what I meant to say,"

She felt venom in his stare, barely noticed the fangs protruding from his lips and quietly gulped.

"Please don't kill me." She whined.

With an audible groan, Vergil sheathed his sword and pinched his nose in irritation. He glared at her with such an intensity, Naeh felt as if she'd melt. His eyes stopped glowing after he heard the quiet whimper escape her lips.

"Just. Go." He growled. "You are, quite literally, worth too much to kill at this moment."

She nodded and swiftly made her way back downstairs, seating herself beside Narah, her energy disappearing into thin air. Narah looked at her friend up and down, raising her eyebrow in mild curiosity before returning her attention to the show.

"I'm getting details after this." She stated in a tone letting Naeh know that she had no choice.

Vergil walked down the stairs not too long after, an aura of anger surrounding his person. Naeh quietly whimpered before scooting closer to her friend for safety. The elder twin glanced at her for a second, his pride rising minutely at her reaction. Naeh stared straight ahead, not even bothering to give Narah a response.

It was late in the evening when everyone retired to their own rooms, except Dante who was drinking on the couch. Narah was about to join him when Naeh entered, preparing to explain why her hyperness disappeared earlier.

"So, I'm guessing it has to do with Vergil." The blue haired girl stated, studying the other girl's face.

"Vergil, yes." She nodded slowly. "And listening in on a conversation that I wasn't supposed too."

"Details. Now."

Naeh smiled and chuckled before describing the short conversation she overheard with Vergil on the phone. Narah couldn't help but laugh, hoping this meant a bit of blackmail. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out who he could've been talking about.

"Well, while you figure it out, I'm gonna go get drunk with Dante." Narah smirked. "Hopefully, something else as well."

"Gods, woman, you are bad." Naeh chuckled at the girl as they walked out of the room. She looked at the already drinking Dante. "Have fun."

The candy cane haired girl walked up the stairs, towards her room, while Narah joined the younger twin at the table for drinks. Dante gave her a smirk as he slid her a glass, with a daring look in his eyes. She returned with a sly smile before grabbing the glass and downing it.

"Want to make this fun and interesting?" Dante asked, giving her another.

"Now, how can I turn that down?" Narah asked, lightly sipping this one with a gleam in her eyes.

"A bet, to see who can hold their alcohol better." He continued. "Winner gets, say, $1000?" He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table.

"Sounds good to me. What about the loser?" She asked, taking another small sip.

The smirk appearing on Dante's lips followed by the smirk on Narah's would have scared most people.

Naeh walked up and down the hall, pacing fervently, not able to keep herself still. Unbeknownst to her, Vergil was watching her in slight annoyance and very little curiosity. As far as he could tell, she really couldn't stay still. What the hell was wrong with this human girl?

After a minute or two of pacing, she stopped in front of Vergil's closed bedroom door. He growled to himself as he watched. Naeh stared at the door before sighing in depression, then continuing on to her pacing. Vergil finally realized she looked sad and conflicted. He decided to make himself known, causing the girl to run right into him.

"V…Vergil!" She stuttered as she jumped back, straightening her shirt. "I'm so sorry, I…I thought you were in your room…"

"Any reason why you were pacing in front of my door?" He growled, keeping his eyes locked into hers.

"I…I was th…thinking…" She started slowly and unsuccessfully. With his eyes boring into hers, she wanted to shiver. Or melt. She didn't know which.

"Get on with it." He ordered.

"I was thinking of a way to apologize to you." She muttered slowly and quietly after taking a deep breath. Vergil raised an eyebrow in response. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I do feel really bad for letting my curiosity get the better of me. I want to make it up to you somehow."

He studied her for a little bit, keeping his gaze locked onto hers. He could tell she was sincere, she really did want to make it up to him. Vergil decided he'd let her. Naeh noticed his gaze turn downstairs for a short time before back at her. She swore she saw him smirking, or maybe it was a lip spasm.

"Fine. You can make it up to me." He finally spoke after a few moments of silence. "Dante has no use as he is drinking until he passes out tonight. So I'll need a sparring partner and your friend is also drinking tonight."

"Sparring?" She questioned fearfully. "I'm not so sure on that…"

"It's the only way I'll let your insolence slide." He stated as he narrowed his eyes, giving her an icy cold glare.

"I…yeah, all right." She said after a second, feeling like her death was inching closer.

He nodded his head before turning to walk down the stairs, motioning for her to follow him. She gulped quietly as she did, feeling the color leaving her face. As they entered the kitchen, intending to walk outside, they were stopped by a drunk Dante and Narah.

"What are you doing with little Miss Naeh, Verg?" Dante asked, a playful smile towards the two.

"Since you have decided now would be a good time to drink yourself into a stupor, Naeh has agreed to be my sparring partner." Vergil responded coldly.

"Hah! Naeh, go easy on the man." The blue haired girl laughed, a large half empty bottle in her hands. "Bet you'd rather have s..."

Naeh punched the girl in the shoulder hard, glaring as fiercely as she could.

Vergil glared at Narah as he continued towards the back door with Naeh not too far behind. The backyard was a good large size, large enough to have another building in the far corner. It was a one story simplified building that looked like it was made out of reinforced materials as well as no windows. Naeh looked at the building then at Vergil.

"So, what, is this your apocalypse doomsday safe house or something?" She asked with confusion.

"Something like that." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. Naeh stared at the back of his head as they walked in. The inside was much bigger than the outside as well as designed as a huge training ground.

Vergil walked over to the far right wall, where several different swords sat on a display stand, glancing at Naeh to follow him. As she got closer she noticed that half the swords were real, the other half were wooden. The older man picked up a couple of wooden swords and handed one to her.

"I feel like both Dante and Narah would make a sexual joke right about now." Naeh half-heartedly joked. She felt Vergil hit her softly on the head. She rubbed the spot while glaring at him with one open eye.

"The only thing I want you to think about is not getting killed." Vergil responded. "Wooden or not, act as if I really am coming at you with the intention of killing."

She nodded her head slowly and, breathing in deeply, walked to the center of the arena. She noticed Vergil held his sword in a samurai style, up against his left hip. She stood still, mimicking his stance. Vergil raised his head, his stare as ice cold as always, yet noticing her eyes were not on his.

In a second, he was in her face; the sword striking hard against her own. She managed to block his first attack. He quickly changed the direction of his hands, aiming for her legs. She blocked that as well, but he quickly swept her legs out from under her. He stood straight as she landed on her back. He heard her groan in pain, he heard it change into a growl and then he felt a sharp strike against the back of his knees, causing him to bow. He blocked the kick aiming for his chest as she blocked the punch aiming for her stomach.

They quickly backed away from each other, stances set with swords in hand. Naeh no longer appeared afraid, giving Vergil more incentive to continue attacking fiercely. He charged her again, moving the sword as fast as he could every time he heard a **_clack_** against the other one. He wasn't expecting a harsh sting against his ribcage the moment he knew he hit her flesh. Swords were dropped in that moment.

He balled up his fists, striking her several times in a row. Instead of falling over, she made on onslaught of punches against him as well. Vergil slowly begun to forget he was fighting a human girl as he started to concentrate more power into his punches. He forgot the damage he was really doing as Naeh refused to back down against the pain and continue to fight back as hard as she could.

In an instance of competitiveness, Vergil summoned the Devil Arm Beowulf. He blocked a kicked aiming for his neck with one hand, completely missing the hiss in pain, and struck her hard in the chest with the other hand. She landed a few good feet away from him. He stood up straight, his hair now lying flat against his face, and looked over at her direction.

Naeh was having a hard time pushing herself back up. Bruises already noticeable on the exposed flesh, the worst one being on her leg where Vergil blocked the kick. He watched as she slowly stood up, gritting her teeth in pain, and walk a few steps before hissing and falling back down. He cautiously made his way towards her. As he got closer, he realized if she put any more pressure on her left leg, it would break.

"Yeah, I deserved that." She chuckled as he ducked down to inspect the other bruises he had created. "Any chance I'm forgiven now?"

Vergil looked at her, studying her face. She was smiling, hell laughing even, and didn't appear to be in all that much pain. The tears bunched up at the corners of her eyes said she was doing her best to hide it. He growled to himself, for multiple reasons, before picking her up bridal style. He didn't notice her face turning cherry red.

It was much later than it felt, the moon and stars lighting up the sky brilliantly. If no one knew who they were, if no one noticed the bruises all over Naeh, the scene would look a little romantic. He walked into the back door of the house, scoffing at the new scene of Dante shirtless and passed out and Narah curled on the couch sleeping soundly.

He gently placed Naeh on the counter, on the only clean spot. He stepped over Dante, walking to the far cabinet, and rummaging through the contents. He pulled out a small container full of green shaped stars. Stepping back over his brother, Vergil approached Naeh and handed her one of the stars.

"Eat." He said simply, yet in a commanding voice. Naeh blinked a few times before nibbling on the star. She made a disgusted face before giving a pleading look to Vergil. "Disgusting or not, eat it."

"What it is?" She asked, nibbling again and trying hard not to make a face.

"Crystalized demon fluids." He answered dryly. "The green stars are for health."

Vergil watched her as she slowly nibbled on the star. Every other bite, she made a slightly disgusted face. He scoffed as he approached her, grabbing the star out of her hand. He held it up to her mouth.

"Eat it in one bite, it'll be over with." He growled. "And your bruises will be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Don't do that." She stated, eyes looking away from his. She took the star and did as he suggested. "It's not a good thing to do."

"What? Fixing the wounds I caused to my ward so that she doesn't die?" He growled again, his temper flaring.

"Not that." She responded, slowly dropping off of the counter. She winced when she put her weight on her left leg, but managed to stand. "I meant the growling thing."

Vergil raised an eyebrow in response, watching her as she slowly walked away. He chuckled darkly when he saw her face as she looked up at the stairs, yet continued to study her as she slowly made her way up. After a few seconds, he sighed to himself and walked over to pick her up. He dropped her back down once they reached the top.

"You should get some sleep." Vergil stated coldly. He turned his back on her as he walked towards his bedroom. "And, yes, you are forgiven."

Vergil shut his door as Naeh stood there for a little bit longer. She now had a pretty big smile plastered on her face even during the pain of walking towards her room. _I really hope he was right when he said the bruises would be gone._ She thought to herself as she finally laid down, knowing she would have a hard time falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun had been shining through the window for a few hours when Narah finally woke up. She growled at the light hitting her in the face and threw the closest object at the window. She never heard anything so she opened her eyes and saw she had thrown an empty bottle at Vergil, who had caught it and was now glaring at her.

"Oh god, it's you." She growled. "What do you want this morning?"

"Morning? It's the middle the afternoon." Vergil spat at her. "It's not my fault you decided to get drunk like my brother last night."

"Don't bring that up." Dante groaned. He didn't appear to have a hangover, but he didn't seem happy either. "I'm never going to live this one done."

Narah slowly started to wake up, a wicked smile painting her lips. She laughed a little as she raised herself off the couch, looking around for signs of Naeh. The normally hyperactive girl was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Weird." The bluette muttered to herself. "Hey, Ice Queen, do you know where Naeh is?"

Vergil narrowed his eyes, hand hovering over his sword, before turning his nose up at her. "She's in bed, sleeping off last night's sparring match. She's still too sore to really move properly."

"Verg, if I didn't know you..." Dante started as Narah laughed. "I'd say that was an innuendo for having sex. Unfortunately, I do know you. And honestly, I don't even think you know what sex is." Sarcasm laced his tone lazily as the younger twin looked up at the elder.

"Leave him alone." Narah said, not bothering to hide her smirk. "It's been a while since she's been sore."

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose, growling deeply to himself, as Narah finally stood up. The girl was wearing nothing more than her underwear and didn't seemed fazed in the lightest. The older devil brother scoffed out in disgust as she walked up the stairs. Dante followed the bluette saunter closely with hungry eyes.

"Dante, do you ever think about anything else?" Vergil asked in repulsion.

"Sometimes, but it usually falls back." The red clad twin said with a sly grin. "And don't act like you don't think they're hot. Especially Narah. Man, she holds herself well."

"I have to deal with your insolence and attitude enough." Vergil responded coldly. "I can barely deal with hers."

"Fine, just means I can keep her all to myself." Dante gave him a winning smile. "You can go have another _sparring_ match with Naeh."

"I hate you."

I love you too."

Narah opened the bedroom door to Naeh's room. And held back laughter as she saw her friend just barely opening her eyes. Her hair was down and all over her face as she was lying on her stomach in nothing more than short sleeping shorts and a sports bra.

Naeh yawned before stretching out like a cat and sitting up; a few light bruises decorating her body. The blue haired girl laughed and shot a very sly grin at her, causing a massive blush to creep across her nose. Their silence said over a thousand words.

"It…it's not what it looks like!" Naeh almost shouted as she became more flustered. Narah rolled her eyes, the grin becoming more mischievous. "I swear! We were actually sparring, fighting! I would never do that with him!" She continued on, her blush getting worse as she started to throw her pillows at the other girl.

"Don't lie, you think he's sexy." Narah teased and laughed as Naeh's face was the same shade red as Dante's coat.

"Ok, fine." She replied as Narah sat down beside her. "Yes, I think he's sexy. Very handsome and fine and…god-like sexy. Happy?"

Naeh looked over at her friend with a small glare, but Narah wasn't paying attention to her. Her gaze was locked on the door with her signature smirk. Confused, the blonde looked over at the open door only to see Vergil staring right back at her. Her eyes grew wide as her blush was now a very dark shade of red. Narah started chuckling to herself as the twin turned away and walked to his room.

"I'm gonna die." Naeh whispered. "If not by embarrassment then by his own hand."

"Nah, he won't do anything." Narah laughed. "If you die, it's by embarrassment."

"I hate you."

"Nope. You love me."

It had been a week since Vergil found out what Naeh thought. He rarely showed himself after that, only coming out of his room when it was time to eat. Narah did her best to make her blonde friend feel better, even though the girl hid behind a smile. Dante didn't notice anything had changed.

"So, babe, what are we watching today?" Dante asked her as he took a seat right beside her.

"Naeh picked the movie today." Narah responded, acting as if she didn't noticed how close he was to her. "And she picked a horror movie, so I'm going to need a cuddle buddy." She flashed him a quick smile.

"I think I can handle that job." Dante returned the smile as Vergil walked down the stairs.

The older twin had a phone in hand, looking as though he just got off of it with someone. He seemed frustrated and very much annoyed. Naeh kept her attention on the TV, ignoring his presence.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Narah asked him, mocking his sour face.

"You ok, Vergil?" Dante asked with a hint of concern. "You seem…more pissed off than usual."

"Perfectly fine." He growled. "Just wanting to viciously rip apart a few hundred human beings."

"We're about to watch Saw." Naeh chirped up finally. "It might help."

He shot a glare towards her, only to see she still wasn't looking at him. He studied her for a few seconds before actually taking the open seat next to her, his glare still icy cold as he looked at the screen.

"Is it bloody?" He asked in a venomous tone.

"Very."

"People die?"

"Horribly. And it's a huge mind-fuck type of game." Her voice stayed monotone and calm.

"One movie. That's it."

"Mmk." Naeh finally hit play.

The movie hadn't been running long when both Narah and Dante left the living room and headed outside. It was a cool and crisp night, the scent in the air promising rain later on in the night. The bluette leaned against the nearest tree and breathed in deeply.

"Well, Vergil is enjoying himself at least." Dante started. "Which is odd, but who cares. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, babe."

"Not big on horror movies. Not sure how she sits through them with either a blank face or wicked grin." Narah responded. "Just wish there was something more to do."

"Well, we could do what my brother and the hyper girl did a while ago." He stated casually, a small smirk on his lips. "If you're up to it."

"Sounds interesting to me." She smiled back. "Wanna make a bet of it?"

"Just the fight, thank you." He playfully grimaced. "Still dealing with the losses from the last time."

She shrugged lightly as she followed Dante into the training building. As Dante walked over to the sword rack, she spun around lightly with a slight awe in her eyes. He had a gleam in his eyes as he grabbed two wooden swords, tossing one to her.

"Know how to handle one, sweetheart?" He asked lightly, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Very well, honey." She smiled back just as playfully while stroking it.

Dante laughed, but said no more, opting to stand in a ready position instead. Narah grinned wildly as she did the same. Dante charged without warning, noticing she did as well. His smile widened as he struck the sword against her own multiple times in succession. He moved quickly and forcefully, causing the much smaller person to move backwards.

His smile was as big as a Cheshire cat's, and his attacks were fast, powerful and unrelenting. He could hear and feel when she blocked the attacks and when they made contact with her body. What he didn't feel was when her attacks made contact with his body. Not until she used her legs to trip him and tackle him to the ground, not until she was fully straddling him, did he finally feel something else. He was met with fierce red eyes and a frisky smirk. He returned it before crashing lips together forcefully. They stayed like that for a while before breaking apart.

"I don't think this is what Vergil and Naeh did while in here." Narah teased the man.

"I don't really care." He responded back, his tone low and husky. "The only thing I care about is being a little more comfortable. Would you like to continue this in my bedroom?"

"Hell yes." She said with a second's thought.

Both jumped up, almost running back to the house. Neither realized the time it was until they actually entered the house. The lights and TV were off while Vergil and Naeh were nowhere to be scene. After looking around for a few seconds, both of their faces split into a sly grin as they quietly made their way to Dante's room.

The moment the door was shut, Dante almost slammed Narah against the wall, mouths locked. He couldn't get enough of her. Her feel, her taste, her smell. Everything. He wanted more. After a heavy make-out session, he moved them to his bed. He almost crushed her as he used his weight to push her farther into the mattress. He felt his skin burn lovingly wherever she touched. His cheeks, his lips, his neck.

_More, please more. _

The sun hit him square in the face, causing the devil boy to wake up with a growl. _A dream?_ He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, irritation eating at him. Until he heard a quiet grumble coming from beside him. He looked over to see a shirtless Narah, fast asleep, using his coat as a blanket. _Guess not._ He smirked to himself.

As far as he could tell, it was late in the afternoon and someone was in the living room judging by the noise. Multiple people in fact. As Dante started to wake up, he could feel a steady rise in Vergil's power. _Oh shit, it's today? _Dante growled to himself, waking up Narah.

"What's up?" She grumbled as she tried to bury herself further into the mattress.

"It'll explain itself in a bit." He grumbled, getting dressed as fast as he could. "But for now, I need you to stay here."

He pulled on a shirt, deciding to leave his coat over the girl, as she looked over him in confusion. He gave her a slight pleading look and, in response, she lay back down. Dante rushed out of his bedroom and almost regretted it. There was Vergil, sword drawn, growling and phasing between Devil Trigger while glaring down the three humans standing in the doorway. Over near the stairs was Naeh, watching the scene while holding a small white haired boy, no older than three. _Oh, fuck._

"Vergil, calm down." Dante started as he approached the snarling blue devil. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Back off, Dante." Vergil growled low and dark. "You weren't here, you didn't hear what they are planning on doing."

Dante shot a glance towards Naeh for an explanation. She was holding the child tightly as he sobbed against her chest, he didn't sense any fear from either person. The boy was very upset, though he couldn't tell why.

"It's not like you'll win." One of the humans, a blonde female, sneered. "According to the _human female_ judge, you need to have a more human setting for the child as well as a mother-like person to help you out."

Vergil growled again, ready to attack. He slowly slid the sword back, drawing power into the blade, when he felt a soft hand on his chest. Naeh was beside him, still holding the child who was no longer crying, but asleep in her arms.

"He does have a mother-like figure in the house." She responded.

Vergil and Dante both stared at her in confused awe. Dante's mouth had actually dropped and Vergil slowly sheathed his sword. Naeh smiled gently as she cradled the boy closer to her.

"As you can see, I'm great with kids." She chirped happily and passive-aggressively. "There's no need for this to turn violent. I'm sure you're underestimating Vergil's capacity. Now, if you don't mind, anymore of this and you'll put the child into a very depressive state."

The people sneered at her, one of them flipping her off as they left the house. She kept the smile on her face as she rocked the boy in her arms and Narah walked out of Dante's room. The silence was awkward and thick with confusion. It was either the tension or the pure silence, but the boy woke up. He looked around frantically, looking as if he was about to cry again, until he spotted Vergil and reached out his arms in a panic.

Vergil's face softened as he grabbed the boy from Naeh, holding him close to his chest, as he quietly whispered promises of everything being all right. Narah stood by and watched with a very confused look on her face.

"So, Narah," Dante stared slowly. "This is Nero, Vergil's son, and he's going to be staying with us."

"I got that." Narah stated. "What I don't get is what's with the idiots who just left."

"People from his mother's family." Vergil answered, a light venomous tone. "She died giving birth to him and they blame me as I am a half devil. They don't want him anywhere near me, which is why we're having a huge battle over custody."

"Apparently, he has to have a mainly human kind of household to keep him." Naeh added. "Which, I find unfair. Isn't he part devil too?"

"We don't know." Dante and Vergil responded together.

"He's too young to know anything yet." Vergil finished, cradling Nero tighter. "Fully human or part devil, I don't care. They will not keep my son from me."

"Nero wants Daddy." Nero said quietly, lifting himself up. "Nero doesn't like other people."

Naeh and Narah almost fainted at the next scene as Vergil actually looked like he was close to crying.

"You know, if anyone ever tells me you don't have a heart…" Naeh started. "I'll kill them myself after seeing all of this."

Vergil glanced at her, an unknown emotion in his eyes. Nero turned and looked over at her and held out his arms. She smiled and reached out as he hugged her, pulling her closer to the blue devil.

"Nero likes you." He stated. "Promise to help Daddy?"

"I promise." Naeh smiled at the boy and nuzzled his face, causing him to laugh. "But, I'm guessing you're hungry. So why don't we go find some food to eat?"

He nodded and pulled himself into her arms. She giggled and motioned for Narah to follow her into the kitchen, leaving the two half devils alone. Dante looked over at his brother who, was standing still and silent, looked like he felt awkward and out of place.

"Well, it seems like you have a better, non-killing way of fighting for your son." Dante said, not sure where he was going with this.

"She was the first one to jump into the fight…" Vergil quietly spoke. "The moment he started crying, when they scared him, she jumped in and proceeded to put them in their place. Verbally, at least."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what was with the idiots who just left?" Narah started as she pulled out some ingredients to make cinnamon rolls.

"The woman, she's apparently Nero's aunt." Naeh started. "She basically told Vergil, in one of the worst, high pitched, venomous tones ever, that she'll do everything in her power to make sure that he would never get to see his son again."

Nero looked up at the two women, his eyes clouding over slightly in depression. "Nero doesn't want to lose Daddy…"

"That bitch!" The blue haired woman snarled. "I know Vergil seems to be an Ice Queen, no offense to your father kid, but that's just on another level of supreme bitchiness! If she steps foot in this house while we're here, I'll punch straight in the fake face of hers."

Narah's body started glowing, ever so slightly, in an almost seductive shade of blue as her red eyes flashed menacingly. Nero and Naeh watched her in curiosity as a slender royal blue devil-like tail emerged from the side of Dante's coat that she had been wearing. The little three year old watched, in utter fascination, the tail swish around in anger before grabbing a hold of it with a vice grip.

"You have a tail!" Nero almost shouted in glee.

Dante and Vergil walked into the kitchen at the sound of Nero's voice, who still had a strong hold Narah's squirming tail. Narah's eyes went wide and her mouth hung slightly open as a look of fear crossed her face for a few seconds. The easiest way Naeh could describe the look on her friend's face was 'aw…shit'.

"Well, this day has just gone from depressing and violent to confusion and slight arousal." Dante said with a cocky smirk gracing his lips.

"Daddy, what does that last word mean?" Nero asked, looking up at Vergil. "I know depressing and violent and confusion, but what does awousal mean?"

Vergil glared at his twin brother with a look that could put Hell itself to shame as Dante gave him an awkward smile in return. Narah, uncharacteristically blushing, looked away from the boys while still trying to pull her tail from Nero's grip. Naeh had laid her head on the table, doing her best to stifle her laughter.

"That's not for you to know just yet." Vergil responded, trying to hide his growl. "But other than learning new words, it seems like we have gotten to learn something new about you."

"Nero, I won't be able to finish making you cinnamon rolls if you don't let go." Narah spoke to the child, opting to ignore Vergil.

"Oh, sowwy." Nero apologized as he let go. He watched as the tail swished around for a few more seconds before completely vanishing. "Cool, it's like Daddy's and Uncle's monsta forms."

Narah kept cooking, intently absorbed in painting the rolls with cream cheese icing. Naeh's eyes flickered between each person, studying all of their reactions. Dante approached the blue haired girl, placing his hand on her shoulder, gripping both her and his coat. He turned and smiled at Nero.

"Hey, kid, why don't you go clean up real quick while the adults have a talk?" The younger asked the little boy with a grin.

"Ok." Nero responded and stood up, walking towards the nearest bathroom.

"H…hey, Nero, wait up. I'll help you." Naeh chuckled and walked after him.

"Not a chance, woman." Vergil growled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "You, undoubtedly, know just as much about this as your friend."

"Yeah, no. You are not leaving me to this alone." Narah chuckled sarcastically as the tail reappeared and wrapped around her friend's waist.

"Damn." Naeh whispered under her breath. She then reached out her hand. "Nero, save me!"

"I'll help!" He reached out his hand, giggling until he saw the look on his father's face. "Umm, how about next time…?" He laughed nervously before dashing towards the bathroom.

"Traitor…" She cried out.

Naeh then tried her best to get out of the grips of the people holding her by dead weighting them, not realizing she was still in her nightclothes, which happened to be made out of very thin fabric. Vergil still had a tight grip on the collar, causing the shirt to rip and Naeh to instantly regret her actions. Luckily, Narah still had her tail wrapped around the girl's waist, saving her from face planting onto the floor.

"Yeah, you deserve this." Narah grinned wickedly at her friend before loosening the grip, causing her friend to stagger. Once Naeh was off balance, she used her tail to drag her closer.

"So, babe," Dante started, tightening the grip on her shoulder in a seductive voice. "Wanna tell me 'bout that sweet little tail of yours?"

"Well, ya see…" Narah laughed, turning around and wrapping her arms around Dante's neck. "Hey, honey are you sure you really wanna know?" She lightly nibbled on his ear as she stood on her toes and pushed her breasts up against him. "I'm sure we can find more interesting ways to pass the time, baby."

"Yeah, nope. I'm not being sucked into this." Naeh scoffed and pretended to gag before she tried to walk away. Narah tightened the grip around her waist. "Aw, come on. Let me go! I don't wanna deal with this!"

She grabbed the edges of the other girl's tail, trying to loosen it, but it just coiled tighter and Narah sent her a quick glare before looking back at Dante.

"Yeah, gotcha. I'mma shut up now." She said as she pulled out a small key and pretended to lock her mouth before trying to hand it to Vergil.

He just stared at her as if she was an idiot before approaching Dante and pulling the two apart with a snarl. Both of them sent glares right back at the elder brother.

"We are not dealing with this at this moment." Vergil growled. "I am not in the mood to be playing games."

"Really, I almost had actual fun getting information out of someone," Dante groaned. "But because my dear brother has an eternal stick up his ass."

"How is that possible?" Nero's quiet voice pierced the awkward tension. "How did Daddy get a stick up his a… Wait, isn't tat a bad word for butt? Uncle Dante! You said a bad word!"

"Seriously kid," Narah groaned audibly. "Bad. Timing."

"Oh my…" Naeh started laughing as she held her ribs. "I…I think I'm dying here."

"You will be soon enough if you don't stop." Vergil hissed in her ear, his voice dangerously low and set.

"Careful," Narah leaned over and whispered in Vergil's ear. "She likes that, she likes to be threatened."

Vergil stood up, not looking at either girl, and walked towards Nero. He crouched down so he was at eye level with the small boy.

"Let's forget about your uncle's poor manners and bad mouth." Vergil told the kid and motioned towards the table. "The food the women made is ready."

Nero smiled and rushed over to the table, trying his best to pull himself up on the chair. Narah had finally let go of Naeh and walked over to the stove to place some of the cinnamon rolls onto a plate for the kid.

"So, you're like Daddy and Uncle?" Nero asked as Narah set down the plate. "I think it's cool if you are."

"I think we'd all would like to know a little more about it though." Dante started with a smirk. "Since, you know, we're being paid to watch over you."

Narah didn't respond, her eyes roaming around the kitchen as she bit her lip. _How do we lie out of this one?_ She thought, sending it out towards Naeh. _Why lie? You've already been caught._ She heard Naeh's voice echoing in the back of her mind. _Ok, how do we lie believably?_

"Another question, is how you two know each other?" Vergil interrupted Narah's thoughts. "One demon and one human?"

Well, you see…the thing is we grew up together." Naeh started out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "She's the daughter of a wealthy demon lord and I am just the daughter of one of their lowly human servants." _Human, my ass._ She heard a mocking voice in her head. "I was taught by some of the other servants demon physiology and I eventually became her nurse."

"Oh, really?" Vergil scorned. "What's the name of the demon lord?"

_Oh, crap. I don't know any demon names._ Naeh freaked on the inside of her head. _Yeah, who didn't want to lie now, bitch_.

"Honestly, as good of a story that is," Dante chuckled to himself. "I'm just not buying it."

"Yeah, ok. That was outlandish." Naeh laughed to herself. "Ok, the truth is, my family found Narah when we were little. I was about four years old at the time, she was two or three. My parents adopted her. We were in college when we found out that she isn't human. But she's my sister and I wasn't going to leave just because of that."

"Now that," Dante smiled. "Seems more believable."

"It's the truth, we swear." Naeh replied, smiling just as well. _Not all of it, but the truth._

"In the end, neither one of us really care." Vergil stated as he stood up, taking Nero's empty plate. "I mainly just want to know why you hid it from us."

"I have other uses for finding out she's not human." Dante said under his breath, winking at Narah. She returned it with a playful smirk.

"And you'll get that later." Naeh said with an awkward smile. "Hey Nero, kid, is there anything you want to do today?" She emphasized on the word 'kid'.

"Yeah, because I bet Miss Naeh here would love to take you to the mall and get you some clothes or toys or something." Narah started with a smirk. "You know, after your traumatic day."

"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up greatly as he looked over to Naeh.

"Whatever you want." Naeh responded. _I'm going to murder you. _

Vergil looked over at his younger twin and Narah, making a sound of disgust by the looks on their faces. He helped Nero off of the chair, walking towards the stairs.

"I'll help him get ready." He stated emotionlessly. "Then we'll take my car."

"Wait, what?" Naeh sputtered as she took a drink. "You're going?"

"You really think I'd leave you with my son alone?" He questioned her. "And if so, do you really believe I'd stay here otherwise?"

Dante and Narah began to chuckle quietly as Vergil continued up the stairs. Naeh sat there with a blank stare for a few seconds before turning and growling at the other two.

"I. Hate. You." She snarled as they just laughed at her. "He already hates me, and now I'm going to be with him, in public, for Hell knows how long?"

"He doesn't hate you." Dante smiled, biting back his laughter. "Maybe dislike or uncaring, but doesn't hate you. You won some favor points earlier."

"And you know you can never hate me, **_sister_**." Narah responded with a sly grin. _If you don't do this, I will ruin your story. _She thought before looking back over at Dante with a wicked smile. "Now, how long do you think they should be gone?"

"I believe I have some amusement park tickets that I could give to Vergil." He replied with a just as wicked smirk. "Have them gone all day long."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." The demon girl said.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Naeh sighed out loud. "And do my best not to be disturbed by the mental images you are forcing upon me."

Naeh quickly headed up the stairs as the two started laughing to themselves and continuing on their conversation. A topic that she did not want to hear. Once up the stairs, she spotted Vergil standing at the doorway of the room beside hers. Easily deduced as Nero's bedroom. Hesitantly, she approached him.

"So, umm, Vergil…" She started, barely taking a step towards him. "Apparently, Dante wants us gone for as long as possible."

"Not surprised with him." He stated coolly. "And what of you?"

"What do you mean?" Naeh questioned with confusion.

"Technically speaking, this was your idea." He replied. "So, technically speaking, where we go is up to you. At least Nero was asking what you had planned."

"Well, I guess after the mall," She started, stuttering a little. "Dante's apparently going to give us amusement park tickets. Though, I can save those for other time if you don't care to go. Whatever you decide, tell me in a bit, I'm gonna change clothes."

He didn't bother to acknowledge she had said anything, let alone look at her. Sighing inwardly, she walked into her room. Vergil just waited for Nero to finish, knowing full well that the boy heard their conversation. At least the end of it.

"Awe we reawy going to the amoosement park, Daddy?" Nero asked with excitement.

"Yes, but it won't be an all-day thing." Vergil sighed. "You have a bedtime after all. Just remember to thank Naeh."

Nero jumped up in joy and rushed to the girl's room, throwing the door wide open. Vergil, for once, was not quick enough to stop him as the door swung and revealed a half-naked Naeh. She froze at the sight, trying her best to cover her body, and her face erupted into a blushing frenzy. She could not contain the squeal she involuntarily let out, causing the two downstairs to swiftly make their way upstairs to the noise. Nero almost screamed his apology as he covered his eyes and ran back towards his room, leaving Vergil standing in the doorway as Dante and Narah made it to the top of the stairs.

Narah blinked once or twice before she fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter, Dante used his knees to balance himself so he wouldn't end up the same way. Vergil and Naeh recovered from their initial shock, both reaching to close the door.

"Priceless." Dante and Narah said in unison as the door closed.

"Nero, come out her please." Vergil called, shooting glares towards the still laughing couple.

"Yes, Daddy?" Nero responded quietly as he peeked out from his room.

"You are going to apologize to Naeh, properly, when she comes back outside." Vergil stated, now ignoring the other two.

She walked outside then, her face still blood red, and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Except for Nero, who ran up and hugged her.

"I'm weally sowwy, NaeNae." Nero started as Narah stood up and started dancing. "I didn't know you was gettin' dwessed."

"No, it's ok." She said. "Just remember to knock first next time." He nodded as he let go of her. "Now, I see you're ready. Is your Father ready?"

"I am ready to leave as soon as possible." He stated calmly, not facing her, but instead the stairs.

"Aww, why the cold shoulder Verg?" Dante snickered. "I honestly thought you'd be a little hot under the collar right about now."

Naeh's face turned red as she quickly walked towards the stairs, Nero right behind her in a boundless happiness. Once they passed Vergil, he unsheathed Yamato and swiped it across Dante's hand without a word. He shot an icy mean look towards the two before continuing down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside of the house, the odd trio walked towards the half-devil's car. Nero ran right to the door while Naeh stood for a second, admiring the vehicle. It wasn't until Vergil growled and glared at her did she finally move into the car.

"Umm, Vergil?" She started, hesitantly. He didn't respond. "Is that your sword?"

"Your point?" He sneered, though never drawing his eyes from the road. "I never go anywhere without Yamato."

"Right…gotcha." She sucked in air as she responded. "So, uh, I guess we're going to the mall."

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Nero cried from the backseat. "Miss Naeh alweady seems just as cool as Daddy."

The rest of the car ride was smooth and quiet, save for Nero randomly asking questions. The trip to the mall wasn't long, but the slight tension between Vergil and Naeh made it feel like it lasted a while. Once there, Nero was even more excited as he was the only one still making any noise.

Luckily the mall isn't too crowded right now. Naeh thought to herself as she felt Nero jump and grab her hand as well as he had Vergil's. The girl's face turned a light shade of pink, yet she didn't have the strength to pull away from the kid.

"Nero, you need to control yourself a bit more." Vergil said sternly, yet gently. "Remember what I said?"

"Yes daddy." Nero replied as he stopped bouncing and let go of Naeh's hand.

Naeh inwardly heaved a sigh of relief as she watched the excited child trying to resist the urge to pull Vergil towards the building. Once inside, the rush of cool air made her shiver and regret wearing a tank top. She swore she saw Vergil scoff at her as she rubbed her arms trying to warm back up. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So which stowe awe we going fiwst?" Nero asked, resuming his bouncing. Naeh finally realized the kid had a bit of a lisp. And R's were his enemy.

"Good question." Naeh smiled as she looked around. "Why don't we try the arcade first? That way you can play games for a bit."

"Yeah!" Nero let go of Vergil's hand and started to run off.

Vergil's eyes went wide for a split second before he tried to chase after Nero. Naeh laughed and stuck a hand out, placing it on his chest. He stopped and glared at her then growled when she rolled her eyes.

"Nero, do you even know where the arcade is?" Naeh called out, still chuckling at Vergil.

"No…" He stopped immediately and looked back at the two adults.

"Then get back over here and we'll arrive there together." She smiled, moving her hand away from Vergil.

The blue devil straightened up and smoothed out his vest and coat, making sure to keep Yamato hidden, as they continued on their way. The group reached the arcade within a few minutes of walking and Nero ran inside quickly, Naeh right behind him.

The toddler couldn't see how much money she put in the machine and the coins fell too quickly for him to count, but he pouted slightly when he watched her place them all in her purse.

"This way we can stay together and not get lost." She crouched down to his level. "So what do you want to play first?"

Vergil stayed back, watching them as they moved from game to game and collecting tickets as they went. He watched as Nero smiled and laughed as if his life was no different than a normal child's. He only started to move towards the two when he saw a small group of punk-looking teenagers trying to mess with them.

"Come on, missy." He heard one of the males talk. "Just hand over the tickets and we won't bruise that pretty little face of yours."

"How about no, creep, and you back off?" She growled back as she felt Nero cling onto her leg. "They're for him."

"Yeah?" The male scoffed. "He's a fucking baby. What could he get from the prize rack that keep him happy for long?"

"Brother! I want that giant stuffed tiger!" A much younger, punk-looking girl whined to the male. "Make them give you the tickets! Now!"

Vergil was moving a little faster now, his now green eyes set on the scene. He stopped before he made it to the scene completely, he watched the male make a grab for Naeh's arm and saw Naeh quickly ball up her fist. He couldn't help but smirk slightly when he heard the connection of her fist and his face. The group now growled and all turned towards Naeh and Nero

"I'll teach you your place, you fucking bitch!" The first male growled at her, throwing a punch and aiming for her face, with another one also aiming at her.

Vergil was now in between the two, holding tightly onto the first punk's fist while Naeh had caught the other one and elbowed him in the throat. The one Vergil had tried to hit him with his other hand, the devil boy glared at him and twisted his wrist, almost snapping it. The punk cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Now why don't you and your pathetic little group scram before I really lose my temper." Vergil growled low and deep, glaring at the teenagers coldly.

Naeh did her best not to laugh as they whimpered before running out the arcade. She did not, however, hide her smile as showed Nero that she had taken their tickets. He smiled at her as she told him that she'd get that stuff tiger for him and after that she'd buy some ice cream. Vergil walked a little behind them as they headed towards the desserts shop.

While Nero was busy picking out a flavor, or two, Vergil walked up and spoke to Naeh.

"How is it you seem so natural with children?" He asked stoically. "As well as natural in a fight like that?"

"My parents wanted a son, not a daughter, so they could put him through all sorts of sports." She started as she looked over the ice cream as well. "They got me. At first they kinda complained, but then tried to see if they could still do the same thing like they wanted. So, I was put through 'girly' sports and 'boyish' sports. I worked hard to succeed in everything."

"And the 'natural with children' part?" He questioned again.

"I don't know." She stated and shrugged. "Ooo, is that Strawberry Cheesecake? Two scoops of that for me please!"

"I want that too!" Nero added, trying to pull himself up over the counter.

Vergil hung back and watched the way the two interacted with each other as they continued on through the mall. By the time they had left, the day was half over and Nero had three new outfits, the giant stuffed tiger and four new toys. The trunk was a little full and they were still heading to the amusement park.

With the sun halfway down and casting shadows through the windows, Dante and Narah decided maybe it was time for a rest. They lied on his bed, covered only by the sheets, with their chests heaving just barely. Narah's hair was wild and chaotically spread out under her head, part of it covering her right eye.

"I'm really enjoying your endurance there, babe." Dante smirked as he leaned up a bit to look at her.

"Oh, trust me when I say that, I'm really enjoying your endurance." She smirked back, leaning up on her arms as well. "So what else can the legendary Dante do?"

She spoke a little mockingly with a wide and sly grin. Dante returned it quickly, his light blue eyes turning a bright glowing green, showing off decently sized fangs. Narah had just enough time to react, her eyes completely turning red as her tail appeared and whipped around. The bed groaned and creaked in reply.

The amusement park, luckily, wasn't really crowded either. Pluses of coming on a weekday. Nero was excited to be there without having to wait long for the rides. He dragged Naeh on each and every one he could ride on with an adult. Vergil, once again, hung back and watched.

"You know, you could ride with your son." Naeh groaned after walking off the last one, holding onto her stomach. "I don't think I can ride another one."

"Weak stomach?" The devil scoffed, then growled in a way that sounded close to chuckling when Naeh flipped him off.

"NaeNae?" Nero held onto her hand and looked up at her with a little concern. "Awe you gonna be ok?"

She nodded, smiling weakly, at the kid before letting go of his hand and bending over the nearest trash can. Nero looked over at her in concern and worry, trying to approach her before Vergil picked him and pulled him away. Naeh caught up to them rather quickly, her face set in a mixture of embarrassment and slight annoyance.

Luckily, for the both of the adults, Nero was done riding the rides. He wanted to play the games and get more toys. So they walked around and watch the little boy play what few games caught his attention. He hadn't won anything yet, but he wasn't discouraged. So they kept searching for a game that Nero would have an easier time to play. Until he spotted another huge stuffed tiger and Nero wanted it. The 'game' was a test of endurance in a tag-team fight in a cage against two local champions. The Trauma twins, Blunt and Force. Nero was too young for the game master to let him play.

"Daddy, please!" Nero whined, his eyes quickly filling up with tears. "I need the other tiga!"

"I don't see why you need two, Nero. And this is a rather stupid setup for a 'game'." Vergil responded soft, but sternly.

"I need it so I can have one for you and Uncle Dante!" He cried, choking up a bit. "Please Daddy!"

Vergil was about to tell Nero 'no' once more when he noticed Naeh was removing her jacket and walking over to the cage.

"What are you doing?" Vergil questioned gruffly, almost growling once more.

"Helping your son." She stated short and with attitude. "Now, are you gonna be my partner or what?"

He just stared at her as she took off her shoes and walked towards the cage. The devil growled at her before realizing he no longer had a choice. He took off his coat, hiding Yamato underneath it, and followed Naeh to the cage. The girl noted he didn't really look upset as they entered and faced their opponents.

"Ha! A little girl and her lover boy, huh?" The bigger thug like man laughed. Heavy weight champion in town. "Well, remember lovebirds, you only have to last five minutes"

Vergil glared at the man, letting his eyes turn green, as Naeh took a quiet starting stance, mimicking the devil.

"Let's get this started, eh Force?" The bigger one kept talking, looking at the smaller one.

"Yeah, and let's see if these two and win the money." The smaller one responded with a wild-eyed smile.

The bell dinged loud enough to echo within the cage for a second, the next second had the Trauma Twins beginning to circle Vergil and Naeh. The bigger one was moving towards Vergil while the smaller one was moving towards Naeh, the odd pair watched intently. They were ready when the Twins charged forward, both aiming for a head shot.

The two ducked and dodged, barely moving in time as they side swept in opposite directions. Force followed Naeh as Blunt followed Vergil, both landing a hit on their targets. Naeh's head whiplashed down as Vergil's shot to the right and the onslaught continued from there as Nero watched with a horrified face.

With punches to the head and chest, with kicks to the stomach and legs, the Trauma Twins kept dealing out blow after blow. Bruises quickly formed on skin as they continued Naeh had been beat to the ground and Vergil was on his knees, looking as if he wasn't breathing. Nero was about to cry.

Blunt and Force took a step away from Naeh and Vergil, chuckling darkly. They smirked to one another until, out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Vergil standing back up with a cold and defiant look in his eyes, a few bruises decorating his cheek. Naeh pulled herself up next, her face, arms and legs covered in blue splotches.

The Trauma boys growled deeply as they moved to continue their attack without giving the two a breather. Strike after strike, Vergil couldn't even pull their arms up for defense in time. Force let Naeh pull her arms up to protect her face just so he could hit them enough to break them. She cried out in pain and drop her arms as Force did an uppercut. She landed on the ground.

Blunt kept attacking Vergil, not giving him a chance for defense or to breathe. He laughed wildly as he did so, making sure to hit as hard as he could.

Ding. "Two minutes left."

The big guy went to hit Vergil one last time, putting as much power into his punch as he could. He smirked as he was about to come into contact with his face. His smirk quickly disappeared as the blue devil caught it with ease, looking at the man with bright green eyes and not a single trace of a bruise. Vergil pushed the man back with enough force that he tripped and fell then he shot a glare towards Naeh, who was still on the ground near a stunned Force.

"Are you going to just keep playing dead or can we finally end these nuisances?" He growled in annoyance. "I let them have their fun long enough."

"All right, all right." Naeh groaned as she pushed herself up and dusted off. Her skin was unblemished.

Blunt and Force growled in anger as they charged at Naeh and Vergil again. This time not a single blow landed. Vergil gracefully moved around his opponent, dodging each punch with ease before landed a couple of his own. He roughly grabbed the punch aiming for his nose and twisted the guy's arm until he heard a quiet cracking sound then kicked him hard enough to send him flying across the ring.

Naeh was laughing as she danced around Force, using her small size as an easy advantage. The moment he stop for a second to breathe, she grinned deviously and kicked him hard in the chest twice. And started her own onslaught of attacks, laughing the entire time. She danced around and aimed at, what could be considered, cheap shots until he was crouched down on the ground.

Blunt and Force started pulling themselves back up as Vergil and Naeh moved back together. The Trauma twins roared at the two and charged, wanting to finish off the odd pair. Vergil watched them with an icy glare and Naeh smirked deviously once more. The dodged the attack with grace and cunning then both landed a kick to their opponents' backs and shoved them into the cage wall. The boys fell down unconscious right as the timer bell dinged.

The manager stood in shocked silence as Naeh and Vergil exited the cage like the fight had been no big deal. Without a word, he handed them five thousand dollars and, after a little threatening from Vergil, the huge stuffed tiger. Nero was once again a happy and giggly child as they made their way back to the car.

Vergil quickly and quietly got Nero into his seat then stopped Naeh as she tried to get into the car herself. She looked at him in confusion as he studied her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked in bewilderment.

"You're not human either." He growled deeply as he said the statement. Her wide eyes and blush answered him. "You're explaining in the car."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The car ride was silent for the most part aside for Nero's quiet snores. Naeh was practically screaming in her head, trying to figure out how to speak again. The fact that Vergil's eyes were still glowing green didn't help. She kept running scenario after scenario in her head, but they all ended badly.

"You need to get talking soon or…"

"I don't know how to start!" Naeh interrupted in a forced whisper. "You expect me to open up all about myself and tell you something I've kept hidden for years when you are a very keep to yourself person." She spoke harshly and quietly, baring fangs that had remained hidden throughout the stay.

Vergil didn't respond after her outburst and Naeh had turn so she faced the passenger side window. She didn't notice his eyes fading back into his normal ice blue eyes. The ride was now back to being quiet other than Nero. Once they arrived back at the house, Naeh took the toddler and Vergil gathered most of the new stuff.

He slowly put up all of Nero's new clothes as he kept his eyes on Naeh. He watched her closely as she gently, and without waking him, change his clothes and tuck him into bed. She also tucked one of his stuffed animals into the bed with him, gave Vergil a side glance, then headed to her room. He finished putting up the rest of the clothes and also started to head to her room. The door wasn't shut all the way and there was quiet music playing so he was able to slip into her room without alerting her.

Vergil stood right in front of the door, his eyes on Naeh's back. She was already stripped down to short black sleeping shorts and she was in the motions of taking off her shirt. His eyes flashed green for a second when he saw her skin. She brought her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Vergil felt a low guttural growl almost knot in his throat before he had her pinned against a wall.

"V…Vergil?" Her voice was quiet as she stuttered and looked up at him.

"I've hated this mission since the moment Dante told me he took it." He started, running his eyes around her curves and lightly growled at the fact she was covering herself. His eyes were flashing between normal and green. "I had to deal with him, like I always do, plus you and your sister. And on top of trying to keep my son." He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "Your child-like behavior annoyed me. Your bubbliness and friendliness almost sickened me. Nero…Nero adores you. And you've proved to be a decent fighter."

He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with hers. There wasn't fear in her eyes, just curiosity. He felt a desire to grab her arms and fully pin her against the wall.

"The last time a wom…anyone expressed an interest in me…It's never ended well. And it took me a while to warm up to the idea of…sex." He locked eyes with her once again and growled deeply. She shivered lightly and goosebumps quickly formed on her skin. He inwardly smirked. "Yet, you plague my thoughts and dreams ever since the sparring match. There's been times where I just want to sink my fangs into your skin until you bleed."

Naeh's face was flushed with color by now. Her eyes were wide and full of excitement and shock, plus Vergil could smell arousal.

"You're right. I do keep to myself. I don't really care for the idea of opening up to people and telling things about myself." He lowered his head until his mouth was right beside her ear. He breathed lightly and then growled as he spoke. "And yet, I find myself wanting to open up your legs."

Naeh pushed herself against the wall for support. She wasn't able to think correctly, let alone form sentences. Her mind was twisted and her tongue was tied. Usually when his eyes were green, she was slightly frightened, but now she just wanted those eyes to remain on her. Vergil pushed himself closer to her, leaving very little room between them, and lightly grazed his teeth against the top of her ear. She felt the knots and butterflies in her stomach. In her mind, she straightened herself up. It took a lot of strength and willpower, but she managed to turn her head and place her lips dangerously close to his.

Her willpower ended there. She couldn't bring herself to actually kiss him. Her knees were starting to give out underneath her. Just as she was starting to slide down the wall, Vergil wrapped an arm around her and pulled her, forcibly, into a kiss. Naeh closed her eyes and let instinct take over.

She could feel movement; she could feel him. She heard moans of pleasure and it took her a moment to realize she was making them. Vergil growled, almost purred, in excitement. Soon, Naeh felt a cold touch against her lips and, in the heat of the moment, opened her mouth and bit down. She felt a rush of warmth and heard, as well as felt, Vergil moan. It wasn't long after that, that they were on the bed with nothing but Vergil's coat covering them.

It was a little after noon when Narah started stirring in her sleep and waking up. She sat up and stretched, yawning cutely, while Dante was still out cold. She smiled gleefully before getting out of bed, putting on a pair of his boxers and his coat, and headed towards the kitchen. She looked around in curiosity as she made herself a cup of coffee.

_Weird. Naeh usually has breakfast made by now__**. **_She thought to herself, but shrugged as she waited on her coffee. She smiled as she could her quiet footsteps above her indicating that Nero was awake and playing.

Once her coffee was finished, she grabbed the cup, gently blew on it and started her way back towards the bedroom. She stopped in her tracks as the front door was kicked open by a woman in a skimpy looking pinstripe outfit. She had on a pair of black combat boots and sunglasses as well as short brown hair. She also had a bazooka on her back. Narah just stood there, staring at the woman.

"Dante!" She yelled. "Get your lazy ass up, I have a job… for…you." She stared back at Narah, a glare on her face. "Demon! What have you done with Dante?!"

Narah opened her mouth to speak when the woman started shooting at her. She dodged most of the bullets, her tail batting away the rest. She hissed and growled in response, her nails lengthening into thick and sharp claws. The fight continued fiercely as most of the furniture in the kitchen was destroyed. The blue haired demoness managed to land a few light grazes while barely avoiding getting shot.

The screamed and howled at each other as the bedroom door opened and a zombie Dante walked out in nothing more than a pair of red boxers. He shuffled through the mess, ignored the girls calling his name as they tried to explain their side and walked over to the fridge. The women kept glaring at each other as Dante pulled out a box of leftover pizza and shuffled over to the couch. He sat down and ate a few bites before looking at the women.

"All right, continue with the sexy fighting." He smirked at the two speechless women.

They looked at each other with angry, confused looks. One hold onto two different guns, the other baring fangs. Narah's eyes flashed blood red as she turned and pounced onto Dante, wrapping her hands around his throat.

"I was being shot at and attacked and all you can say is 'continue'?" She hissed as she shook him back and forth.

The other woman settled herself back down and put away her weapons before approaching.

"What the fuck, Dante?" She growled herself. "No explanation or even a heads up that a demon is staying here with you?" She sounded disgusted when she said the word 'demon'.

"Wh-whoa, babe. Calm down." Dante started as she shook him. "You're gonna knock over my pizza!"

Narah stopped shaking him as her eye twitched slightly. She growled deeply and roughly took the box from him as she stood up. Snarling once again, she flung the box out of the open doors as far as she could. The box landed open and the pizza hit the dirt. Dante looked like he was about to cry as he looked back and forth between the doors and Narah with a very shocked expression.

"Honestly, serves you right, Dante." The unknown woman spoke.

"By the way, who are you?" Narah asked, taking her attention, and anger, away from the red devil.

"I'm Lady. One of Dante's partners and fellow demon hunters." She said with a hint of pride and jealousy. "And who are you?"

"Narah. Dante's getting paid to be my bodyguard. As you can see how that turned out." She slightly hissed towards him.

The two woman kept glaring at each other, filling the room up with tension, when footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard. Soon enough there stood a shirtless Vergil and an underclothes clad Naeh wearing his coat and holding a timid looking Nero. Neither adult looked pleased.

"Who was shooting in the house?" Naeh growled while Vergil just gave his icy glare.

Narah took a huge step away and pointed at Lady. Lady shot her a darkened glare as the demoness shrugged with a "I ain't afraid to throw someone under the bus." Naeh's eyes were glowing a toxic looking green as she walked a bit closer.

"Next time you think this house is in some sort of danger." She hissed as she hugged Nero close. "You better be sure that no one is home cause that's the only way it's gonna be in danger. You scared Nero! And if that happens one more time, you're gonna be in a lot more danger than you can even comprehend."

"And who are you to threaten me?" Lady asked, astounded as Naeh was walking back up the stairs.

"She's gonna be my new mommy!" Nero said loudly in response and he came out of hiding from her shoulders.

Naeh's face was bright red as she made her way upstairs, followed by an ever-so-slightly blushing Vergil. Lady turned to look over at Dante and Narah for any sort of explanation. Narah held up a finger to 'shush' the not speaking woman.

"You are no longer important to me." She responded. "Try to shoot me again, there will be dire consequences. And you," She turned to Dante. "Are in some serious trouble later."

She glared at both of them before turning and walking up the stairs herself. When she got to Naeh's room, the girl was dressed, Vergil had on his coat and Nero was playing with some of his new toys. The blue devil looked over at Narah for a split second.

"Come, Nero, let's go play in your room." He spoke gentle and firm.

"But I wanna stay in hewe!" He cried and crossed his arms.

"Miss Naeh needs to talk with her sister about adult things. Then we can come back, ok?" He tried to not sound as done with the day as he already was.

Nero pouted, but followed his father out of the room. He waved at both the girls before Narah shut the door when they were a good deal away from it. She looked over at her sister before near tackling her and sitting down beside her.

"Details, now." She stated with a gleeful smile.

"Well, uhh, I guess the day went well. But, at the amusement park, I let slip I'm also a demon." She blushed as she recounted yesterday's events. Including everything up until they fell asleep.

"So, you didn't have sex?" Narah asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, just the reeaally hot make out session. And touching." She sighed happily and blushed. "Lots of touching."

"So why did Nero call you…?"

"His new mommy?" Another sigh. "I think it's because we were in the process of waking up because of loud noise when he ran into the room. Vergil was holding me right up against his chest."

"You know, I bet he wants you to be his mom as well. He really does like you." Narah smiled as she hugged her sister. "You'd be the perfect mother for him."

"I believe so as well." Vergil's voice cut through the sisterly moment, though not in a bad way. "As long as you both find it acceptable, I would like to…enter a…relationship with you." He wasn't making contact and that was the only clue that he was nervous.

"Why the both of us?" Naeh asked curiously.

"Are you asking for my permission to date my sister?" Narah asked with confusion. Vergil nodded slightly. "Well, ok then, Mister! But you better treat her right! None of this 'Ice Queen' bullshit! She likes cheesy and romantic stuff!" Narah spoke with a happy, but demanding tone.

Vergil slightly glared at her for the 'ice queen' comment, but said nothing. She just smiled and bounded out the door. Once she got to the top of the stairs, she remembered she was angry at a certain red clad devil. She huffed quietly as she made her way back down, so she could get to her room and change clothes. Before Dante could say anything, she flicked her tail upwards to mimic flipping someone off and walked to her room, slamming the door closed.

"Is she always that passive aggressive?" Lady asked, still unsure about the demoness.

"Only when she's been hurt. Whether it's slightly or not." Naeh responded, back downstairs with Vergil and Nero. "You better find a damn good way to apologize to her." She shot her own slight glare towards Dante.

"What are you doing here anyways, Lady?" Vergil asked the human woman with his usual icy voice.

"I have a job I need help with. It pays well and you don't owe me anything anymore so it'd be all yours."

"Maybe Narah would like to come?" Dante thought out loud. "I'll even let her take one of my devil arms."

Narah had just exited her room and heard the last bit. She was happy and ecstatic on the inside, but remained cool, calm, and still a little angry, on the outside. Naeh looked between the blank stare of Dante to the slated face of Narah to the slightly angry scowl of Lady. She sighed inwardly.

"I'll stay here with Nero. You all can go and stretch your legs." She smiled cheerfully as Dante started taking Narah back to his room to show her the devil arms.

Once in his bedroom, he opened the closet near the end and pulled out quite a few weapons. There was Agni and Rudra, Cerberus, Nevan, Alastor, and Ifrit. Narah kept all her joy on the inside as she looked through the weapons. When she went to touch Nevan, the guitar started glowing an unpleasant color and Dante quickly shoved it back into the closet.

"What does this one do?" She asked as she picked up the sword, Alastor.

"Lightning element. Its name is Alastor." He responded with pride.

"Well, I'll take this one then!" She said with fervor.

Soon enough, everyone was ready to go. Lady still looked slightly unhappy as Dante, Narah and Vergil were all set for a multi-day job. Though she promised it shouldn't take longer than three days. Naeh still managed to make them all lunches that should last the time they were gone. Short good byes were said and the group was headed out in Dante's car.


End file.
